More and more songfics
by ashford2ashford
Summary: More songs from yours truly!


Here I am yet again with more songfics. Of course they all have something to do with Resident Evil CV or the Ashfords, but they're quite good…at least I think they are anyway! I dunno the whole song to the first song, so I wrote only the beginning of it. As I say…ENJOY! And feel free to rate them! I'd just the love the comments!  
  
Claire  
  
Sung by Steve and Claire  
  
Version of 'Kids' By Robbie Williams  
  
Steve:  
  
Claire I think you're so sexy,  
  
Never saw it like that before.  
  
I think you're quite the cutesy chick, maybe more!  
  
You're the sex and drugs and rock and roll,  
  
To light up my whole life!  
  
If we escape from here,  
  
Will you be my wife?  
  
And we'll search for weapons, 'till something clicks.  
  
I don't mind saving the sexy chicks! (Such as you!)  
  
Claire:  
  
Steve get yo' ass into gear.  
  
We need to escape!  
  
I can't stand having you stare at me like that! (Just come on now!)  
  
I know it's kinda hard for you,  
  
Because you just shot your Dad!  
  
But when we're outta here, you'll be glad!  
  
And we'll go to the mainland, for a holiday!  
  
I deserve a little rest for just one…DAY!  
  
Both:  
  
So come on!  
  
Ju-ump on board, come and fly with me  
  
LET'S ESCAPE FROM HERE!  
  
Let's get o-o-off th-is is-land before…  
  
ALFRED CHANGES OUR COURSE!  
  
Claire:  
  
Come down from that tower.  
  
Steve:  
  
I didn't mean to shoot at you!  
  
I thought you were one of those monsters!  
  
Claire:  
  
Steve learn some self-control.  
  
Before you kill us both!  
  
Now give me those gold lugers…  
  
Steve:  
  
NO WAY!  
  
Both:  
  
So come on!  
  
Ju-ump on board, come and fly with me  
  
LET'S ESCAPE FROM HERE!  
  
Let's get o-o-off th-is is-land before…  
  
ALFRED CHANGES OUR COURSE!  
  
Yes come on!  
  
Ju-ump on board, come and fly with me  
  
LET'S ESCAPE FROM HERE!  
  
Let's get o-o-off th-is is-land before…  
  
ALFRED CHANGES OUR COURSE!  
  
  
  
What Would You Do?  
  
Sung by…some person…  
  
Version of 'What would you do?'  
  
Boys and girls wanna hear a true story,  
  
'Bout a boy named Alfred who went a little crazy?  
  
Cause his sister told him she had to lie,  
  
Asleep in a chamber – leavin' him to die.  
  
He wanted to be with her,  
  
But research came first and she's gone in a blur.  
  
What would you do if Alfred was at home,  
  
Screaming in a rage on the bedroom floor,  
  
'Cause his sister's gone,  
  
Into an ice cold chamber,  
  
And left him all alone,  
  
To fend for himself.  
  
And his Daddy's tied,  
  
Up to a wall in a cell,  
  
Roaring like a beast now.  
  
So for you it's just a cool game,  
  
But for him, it's a crazy life!  
  
  
  
1 Because I Got High  
  
Sung by…Alfred…(surprise, surprise)  
  
Version of 'Because I got High' by Afroman  
  
Ah was gonna clean my rifle, before I got high (ohh-ohh).  
  
Ah was gonna get out the cleaning spray, but then ah got high.  
  
Ma rifle's all rusty now, and ah know why – whey heyyy!  
  
'Cause I got high, 'cause I got high, coz I got hi-gh!  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la.  
  
Ah was gonna feed ma Dad, before ah got high (ohh-ohh).  
  
I'd left him there for 15 years, because I was high.  
  
Now he's roaring with hunger and I know why, (Why Alf?)  
  
'Cause I got high, 'cause I got high, coz I got hi-gh!  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la.  
  
Ah was gonna launch an attack, before ah got high (ohh-ohh),  
  
But ah turned and then ran right back, because I was high.  
  
Now ma island's in ruins and ah know why, (Why, man?)  
  
'Cause I got high, 'cause I got high, coz I got hi-gh!  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la.  
  
Ah was gonna shoot Claire, before ah got high.  
  
But I laughed and walked up the stairs, because I was high.  
  
Now she's trying to escape and I know why, (Tell us man!)  
  
'Cause I got high, 'cause I got high, coz I got hi-gh!  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la.  
  
Ah was gonna lock the shutter, before ah got high.  
  
Ah could have kept her as a rat in a cage, but then I got high!  
  
Now my BOW's dead, and ah know why,  
  
'Cause I got high, 'cause I got high, coz I got hi-gh!  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la.  
  
Ah was gonna be myself, before ah got high,  
  
But a wig was on the shelf, and then ah was high.  
  
Now I am a cross-dresser, and I know why,  
  
'Cause I got high, 'cause I got high, coz I got hi-gh!  
  
  
  
Well my name is Alfred A,  
  
And I'm from Rockfort Isle. (Rockfort Isle)  
  
I have a lot of money, but n-o style!  
  
I can't believe I got shot,  
  
That's what I scream.  
  
So please tell me, that this is some bad dream…  
  
(Damn man…I AM dying…) (I'll crawl to Alexia…)  
  
(Aww fuck it, man…I'll just die here on the stairs…)  
  
(FUCK YOU CLAIRE, YOU BE-ACH!)  
  
  
  
2 RO-OCKFORT ISLE  
  
3 Sung by a bunch of the soldiers on Rockfort Island  
  
Version of the 'YMCA'  
  
Young man, why don't you go and train,  
  
I said, young man, cause yourself a little pain.  
  
Because, young man, there's a place you can go,  
  
To do all – that – training…  
  
Young man, it's a jet flight away,  
  
I said, young man, it's a place you can stay,  
  
Because young men, can have their wicked way,  
  
With their bitch ass prison keeper!  
  
It's tough to stay at RO-OCKFORT ISLE!  
  
It's like a hell on RO-OCKFORT ISLE!  
  
Your leader's a dick,  
  
He will make you sick,  
  
But your pay wi-ill be hi-gh!  
  
It's tough to stay at RO-OCKFORT ISLE!  
  
It's like a hell on RO-OCKFORT ISLE!  
  
When Alfred comes round,  
  
Be sure to stay right down,  
  
Or else he'll rape you ha-ard!  
  
Young man, pick yourself off the floor,  
  
I said, young man, or I'll kick you out the door,  
  
And I'll send you, to Rockfort Isle,  
  
And make – sure – you – really – suf-fer!  
  
Young man, I hear women are quite nice,  
  
My dear, young man, the maids are cheap price.  
  
Please, young man, go and earn a bit of cash,  
  
And make sure – you – have – a – good – time!  
  
It's tough to stay at RO-OCKFORT ISLE!  
  
It's like a hell on RO-OCKFORT ISLE!  
  
I'm not sure you'll be glad,  
  
To hear your boss is a fag,  
  
But make sure you get well paid.  
  
It's tough to stay at RO-OCKFORT ISLE!  
  
It's like a hell on RO-OCKFORT ISLE!  
  
Now have a good time,  
  
Write back anytime,  
  
And don't forget to ring!  
  
(Repeat chorus 1 until fade) 


End file.
